Bioskop - Kuning - Diamlah, Kai
by elen lee
Summary: Kisah Sehun yang membujuk Tao menonton film kesukaannya, Suho yang mengirim sesuatu ke Kris, dan Kai yang bawel sehingga membuat Kyungsoo setres. BL. OS. Elenlee. dibaca dulu ya, baru komentar, buat perbaikan :)


**Bioskop-Kuning-Diamlah, Kai**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf

**Cast** : Kris Wu-Kim joon myun/Suho, Huang Zi Tao-Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In/kai-Do Kyung Soo

**Genre **: Romance, Humor (gagal)

**Rate** : T aja

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**No copas no plagiat yaa...**

**don't like don't read**

**Yang mau baca, selamat membaca ^^**

**ELENLEE**

**Bioskop –TaoSehun-**

Di depan bioskop tengah kota itu, nampak seorang pemuda tinggi manis berambut pirang menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada, memohon kepada seorang namja tampan berambut hitam legam dan bermata panda.

"Ayolah Tao, ya ya ya, kita harus melihat film ini, ini film bagus"

"Ani"

"Ayolah"

"Ani"

"Tao…"

"…"

"Kungfu Panda"

Takk

"Yak! Jangan menjitak kepalaku seenakmu sendiri Tao"

"kau mengejekku, Hun"

"Kau diam saja sih, kita menonton ini ya?"

"Ani, Hun"

"Ayolah Tao…"

"…"

"Tao… bbuing bbuing"

Helaan nafas panjang dan anggukan kepala Tao menandakan akhir dari perkataan "ani"-nya. Aegyo yang dilakukan Sehun meruntuhkan pendiriannya.

"Kau membuatku gila, Hun"

"Wae? Bukankah kau menyetujuiku kalau kita akan menonton film ini Tao?"

"Ya… aku memang setuju karena kau mengeluarkan jurus ampuhmu"

"Hehe"

Cengiran Sehun hanya dibalas Tao dengan memutar matanya dengan bosan. Sehun bergegas menarik tangan Tao menuju loket pembelian tiket bioskop. Wajah berseri Sehun sangat berkebalikan dengan wajah muram kekasihnya itu.

Cuppp

"Ayo Tao, jangan melamun, kita bergegas masuk"

Setelah mencium sekilas pipi Tao, Sehun menarik tangan Tao lagi, tapi tanpa menatap wajah Tao, Sehun terlalu malu karena sikap agresifnya itu. Tao tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah lucu kekasih manisnya itu.

Sepertinya aku harus menguatkan diri menonton film melodrama ini, batin Tao.

* * *

**Kuning –KrisSuho-**

Suho kembali mengendap-endap menuju loker siswa. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Yak sip, tak ada siswa yang lewat. Aku harus cepat-cepat, batin Suho.

Dia mengendap-endap menuju loker paling ujung kanan, dia cari loker bertuliskan Wu Yi Fan.

Nah ketemu! Suho membelalakkan matanya, berseri menemukan loker yang dia cari. Tangan kanannya mengambil surat bergambarkan Winnie the pooh itu dari saku blasernya, lalu dia selipkan surat berwarna kuning itu di loker bertuliskan nama Wu Yi Fan itu. Suho melihat jam tangan di tangan kirinya.

"Aigo… sebentar lagi jam pulang sekolah, aku harus kembali ke kelas"

Tringgg tringgg tringggg

Suara berisik siswa mulai terdengar di berbagai sudut sekolah. Kelas Suho memang sedang tidak ada guru yang mengajar, jadi mereka hanya mendapatkan tugas saja. Wajah lega tampak menghiasi Suho, dia berhasil lagi.

Loker Siswa

"Kris, kau dapat benda kuning itu lagi?"

"Hmm"

"Hahahaha, dasar penggemar aneh, kau benci kuning dan dia memberimu surat berwarna kuni- Yak! Kenapa kau menendang bokong seksiku? Nanti kalau aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang iya-iya sama Kyungsoo ku bagaimana?"

"Kau berisik, Kkamjong"

"Berhenti memanggil kekasihku dengan sebutan hitam Kris"

"Terima kasih chagi kau membantuku"

"Dan kau juga harus berhenti menggoda Kris, Kai"

Kai hanya bisa tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal itu setelah dimarahi Kyungsoo, kekasihnya. Kris hanya menatap datar tingkah dua temannya itu. Tatapannya beralih ke surat berwarna kuning di tangan kirinya. Bodoh, batin Kris.

**Hari berikutnya**

Untuk kelima kalinya, Suho kembali mengendap ke loker siswa. Kali ini ada guru di kelasnya, hanya saja dengan kemampuan berbohongnya, dia meminta izin kepada guru yang sedang mengajar untuk ke UKS karena sakit. Ckckck, contoh yang buruk.

"Hufttt… kenapa dia tak membalas suratku sih? Kurang berani apa coba, aku sudah melangkah lebih dulu untuk mengajaknya berkenalan" gerutu Suho didepan loker milik Wu Yi Fan atau biasa kita sebut Kris itu. Suho mengeluarkan surat bergambar Winnie the pooh dari kantong blazernya, lalu dia sisipkan lagi di loker Kris.

Brakkk

Disisi kanan dan kiri Suho ada dua lengan yang menghalangi tubuh mungilnya.

"Hei pendek, jika kau menyukaiku, kau juga harus mengenal apa yang kusuka maupun yang tak kusuka. Besok jika kau mengirimiku surat lagi, jangan berwarna kuning. Ingat itu"

Suho kaget bukan main. Yang berbisik ditelinga kanannya itu Kris! Suho yakin itu! Dan yang semakin membuat Suho mematung adalah sebelum Kris meninggalkannya, Kris mencium tengkuknya! Hell!

* * *

**Diamlah, Kai –KaiKyungsoo-**

"Chagi, berhenti memandangku dengan wajah nafsumu itu sayang, tunggu saja aku nanti malam"

"Diam lah Kai, aku sama sekali tak menatapmu"

"Aigo… kyung-ie ku marah"

"aishh… bodoh"

"Terima kasih sayang, aku memang pintar"

"Gila"

"terima kasih Kyung-ie, aku memang tampan"

"berhenti memegang pantatku Kai! Dasar mesum!"

"Hehe, aku tahu sayang, aku memang romantis"

"Yak! Jangan banyak bicara, focus menyetir Kai"

"Mana bisa aku fokus Kyung-ie, jika ada tupai manis di sampingku"

Kyungsoo terdiam, lalu menatap Kai. Kai yang sadar akan tatapan Kyungsoo hanya menyengir sambil terus menatap ke depan. Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke telinga kanan Kai, lalu membisikkan sesuatu, "Hei kekasihku yang tampan, fokuslah menyetir, dan jangan banyak berbicara mesum, atau tupai manismu ini akan menggigit kuat benda yang kau banggakan hingga benda itu tak lagi bisa kau banggakan, lalu aku akan berubah menjadi sememu"

Dan Kai hanya bisa meneteskan keringat dingin karena bisikan tupai manisnya itu. Anggukan kepala Kai mengakhiri percakapan dalam mobil itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas lalu menepuk pelan kepala Kai pertanda puas dengan sikap penurut Kai. Poor you, Kai.

**END dengan tidak elitnya**

oke, geje lagi kan? crack lagi yah? tapi aku suka... maafin yakkkk ^^


End file.
